Resident Evil: Gaines
by Ev man
Summary: Look, I suck at summaries, so just read the stupid thing. I promise that it will stop sucking after the prologue.
1. Default Chapter

Resident Evil: Gaines  
  
Note: This is a RE fic where I am the main character. It's not because I'm unoriginal and can't think of my own characters (okay, so that may be some of it) but I just like the idea of seeing what would happen if something like RE happened in my humble *coughfullofpotheadscough* little town.  
  
By the way, If you didn't know that I don't own Resident Evil, I should sic the Nemesis on your dumb ass. If you didn't know I'm a bad speller, read my other fics. Now. *something* Means that a character is having a thought, FYI ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Prologue: Evan Crawford was an ordinary teenager. He was six feet tall, 195 pounds. He had blue eyes, brown hair that was starting to turn black, much like his fathers. He had an average looking face (although he and his friends disagreed, according to his current love life, which was non- existent). And was slowly getting himself into shape by running. He went to high school. He hated high school. He had his friends, his health, his Ps2, a CD player, his favorite metal CD's. What more could he possibly ask for? Well, maybe a girlfriend, but first he needed to get the balls to ask a girl out. Evan had a nice comfortable bed that really hated to get out of, but forced himself to.  
  
*I do on schooldays, that is* He thought to himself. *I love this summer vacation.* He really did, it was the vacation before his junior year and he finally got out of Mr. Kreudztfeldt's class. *Pronounced Kroy-tsfelt* he thought, mocking the man in his mind. *how one man could have such an anal retentive attention to detail, I'll never know.* Oh well, he had better things to do, like get into a deep, deep, sleep. And try to beat his own record of a one o'clock wake up time. "This is going to be a great few months, nothing could possibly ruin this" he said just as he drifted into unconsciousness.  
  
And then he dreamt. He dreamt about the time when the entire world was watching one city. Raccoon City. He dreamt about his reactions to what happened.  
  
He dreamt about how his friend had died in the blast that occurred that, (according to official news reports) was still undetermined, even after 2 years. Though most people blamed the attack on terrorists, Evan had the suspicion that something larger was going on, much larger. *Oh well,* he thought to himself, *it's not like it's any of my immediate concern.*  
  
Besides he had more to worry about, like his job with Umbrella Inc. next week. Even though it was only minimum wage, he had jumped at the chance to get more money. Which he'd probably spend on CD's or video games or something like that. *Now how to get this Billion dollar corperation to give me more money* he often thought. Ahh, he'd just worry about that next week. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
See, told you I was the main character. I know it's short and pretty bland, but it IS just a prologue after all. Much more to come, including a name- that-song contest, some action, and even more characters!. Stay tuned. And you can review..... Now. Please. I beg of you to critique me. 


	2. Chapter 1

RESIDENT EVIL: GAINES You know what? I just realized that I don't own Resident Evil!!! Isn't that ALMOST interesting?!?! And this will be the first installment of name-that- song! Just look for these markings over a set of lyrics and then name- that-song! You could win a new car! ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter one: The morning I wish they'd just. . . WAKE THE FUCK UP, WAKE THE FUCK UP, WAKE THE FU. . . -Click-. Groggily, Evan removed his had from the radio. *A good song to wake up to, but I wonder. . .* "Who in the hell set that to go off?" He rhetorically asked, already knowing the answer, for there were only two people in the house, with his parents in Vegas and all. He looked down at his friend Mason Heidger, who had stayed the night after he decided that, after many hours of death matching on Red Faction 2, two o'clock in the morning was to late to go back home. Mason was busy pretending to sleep, a slight smile on his face. He was about 4-5 inches shorter that Evan. And according to most people, the blonde haired boy had a large nose, though none of his friends even noticed (or cared, for that matter).  
  
"Shit" Evan plainly stated as he got up and went into the bathroom, taking a mostly empty cup from his dresser with him. A moment later he came back. And yet another moment later Mason was covered in a bad smelling mix of cold bathroom sink water and day-old Kool-Aid.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!?!? GODDAMMIT EVAN!!!" Shouted Mason. Filling the house with angry curses, Mason went to go get a shower, leaving Evan to laugh by himself.  
  
"HA HA HA. . . oh that was good. I'll get breakfast ready" stated Evan, who didn't have to wait to use the shower, having got one the night before. "How many eggs and how do you want them?"  
  
"Three, and sunny side up" yelled Mason. Evan waited for the immediately following "You dumb bastard" before heading downstairs to make their respective breakfasts.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
About 15 minutes later, the two had finished their breakfasts. "So, what do you wanna do?" Evan asked.  
  
"Ahh. . . I don't know, what is there to do in Gaines?" responded Mason.  
  
"You know what, we could search that old grain elevator."  
  
"Why, to see if it's haunted, like everyone says?" Heidger sarcastically retorted.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey, I'm not saying that it is haunted, but I have heard some pretty scary shit emanating from it." Evan declared.  
  
"Shit, dude, nothing that exciting ever happens in Gaines. But let's check it out anyway." And so the boys went,. It didn't take them long (after all, the elevator was all of 300 yards away). And suddenly, they heard something. Something ungodly. A moan.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"What the fuck was that!?!?!?" The duo screamed at the same time.  
  
"Shit, I don't know about this." Evan remarked, the sound of fear on his voice.  
  
"Dude, someone could be in trouble" Mason replied. Evan nodded his agreement and they ventured ever closer. And as suddenly as the unearthly moan came, there was a stench.  
  
"Oh, fuck, what the hell is that?" Evan asked to no one in particular. *Oh wait, I remember that smell. . .* It was just a few months earlier. He was walking past some bushes when a dog jumped out of them. At first, it scared the hell out of him, but then it dropped something. A dead squirrel. As Evan peered closer at the dead animal, he noticed that there was a lot of decay. And then the smell hit him, almost making him puke. *Oh shit, if that's what I think it is, then this guy may be in one hell of a lot of trouble.* The boys both looked at each other and ran inside. *Apparently Mason recognizes the smell too.*  
  
Almost immediately after they got in, they noticed him. He looked sick. REALLY sick. The face around his skin was flaking and almost hanging off. it looked as if his pupils were nonexistent. One of his arms was missing and there was blood around his mouth. "Um. . . Are you okay, man?" Evan inquired. "Mason, go call 911 or somethi. . ." The man was heading right toward them, seemingly impervious that his foot just fell off. "Holy mother fucking shit."  
  
"Uh, hey, person, I think you close enough" Mason said as the guy came right toward him. it came up to 6 feet away from the boys and geld out his grasping hand. And then it lunged right at Evan's feet.  
  
"HOLY FUCK, GET IT OFF!!!" Evan demanded. he tried to kick the guys face but the skin just came off on his shoes, making him scream. "AHHH AHHH AHHHHHH." it was just fitting it's mouth around Evan's ankle when -WHAP- there was a railroad spike imbedded in it's head. "Wha.. Wha.. What the hell was that?"  
  
"I don't know, but lets get out of he. . ." Mason began to say before he was knocked unconscious.  
  
"What the fu. . ." The last thing that Evan remembered seeing was a fist before the wave of darkness hit him.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
So, how was it so far? A new character, the first meeting with the undead, and a cliffhanger! Yes, this was short too, but then of course, most of my chapters will be. You see, I don't have a lot of time on my hand what with homework and stuff and I really only get time to write on the weekends, which means I can't write as much as I'd want to. But I promise that this story will get finished. In the mean time, review, you know you want to! 


	3. Chapter 2

Yo, It's back. That's right, the newest chapter of RE:Gaines. Enjoy chapter 2. It took me a LONG time to finish this. I had no time for a very long while. Trying something new with the upload, sorry if anything looks funny.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

     *_What the hell?_* Evan thought to himself. *_last thing I remember seeing is a fist_.* And before that? *_Shit, that... that... thing._* What in the name of all the gods that ever existed WAS that thing? And who punched him? Those were the two major questions on Evan's mind. Probably Mason's too.

     "It was me, in case ya'lls wondering" stated a voice familiar to both Evan and Masons ears.

    "Scotty?!?!" The two exclaimed pretty much at the same time. And indeed, it WAS Scotty. Their friend from Tennessee. He was a little taller than Mason, but still shorter than Evan. He had brown hair and blue eyes. Evan could remember when he wore those HUGE glasses that made his eyes look about five times bigger, but he got contacts since then. Evan was glad to see his friend, hell, he was downright ecstatic. Still, one thing troubled him. . .

     "Dude, what the hell are you doing here? And why the fuck did you punch me? And when the fuck did you get strong enough to knock me unconscious with one punch?" Scotty had always been stronger than him, but never this strong.

     "Okay first question, I came up to visit my mom for a few weeks, and wanted to see if the rumors were right about that train elevator. Second, I thought you were another zombie thingy. Third, it must have been the adrenaline." Well, his answers did make sense. 

    "Well, I'm glad it was you instead of another one of those zombie thingies. Actually, that is what they remind of." Mason added, finally joining the conversation. 

    It did kind of look like a zombie from a video game Evan played. something like Evil Residence or whatever it was. "Where are we?"  
  


     Evan looked around. Wow, he hadn't even notice but they weren't in the old train elevator. Or Scotty's house, where he figured he'd be, for that matter. "I took ya'll to that 'import' store" explained Scotty. 

    Right by the elevator there was a store called Chestnut Hill Imports. Evan had always wanted to know what's in it, but never went by when it was open. *_Hey, he's right, this is that store, but exactly what purpose does this building serve?_*

    They all decided to look around the store. Evan noticed a desk, outdated computer and *_what the living hell?_* a typewriter. *_They have a mostly good computer right here, why would they need a. . ._*

     "Um guys, c-come here and l-l-look at this." Stammered Mason from across the room, where he was looking in a large metal box. Evan came over to where Mason pointed out and looked in the box, labeled Re3. It had what seemed to be a small read-out screen that read STABLE.

     Him and Scotty looked in.

     "HOLY FUCKING MOTHER OF JESUS WHO-DIED-ON-THE-CROSS-FOR-OUR-SINS-CHIRST!!!!!!!!!!!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

     "Wha. . . wha. . . what the hell was that?!?!" Scotty exclaimed

     "Ihavenofuckingidea" Evan exclaimed incoherently. It was humanoid. up until you noticed that it was inside out. And seemed to have two HUGE fucking claws. Evan went to look again when he heard two loud gunshots behind him. "Jesus" he said before his thigh painfully hit a small lever.

   "Eh eh eh… we can't have you tell everyone about our little RE3's now can we?" said the man behind the gun. he was about six foot five and had the name Schlessinger on the upper right of his commando-like uniform. "Oh right, the scientists, like that pathetic bastard you killed over there" he gestured towards the elevator. "Called these things lickers. Not that you'll live to remember the name." 

     Evan suddenly realized that the zombie Mason killed must have been who this guy was talking about. *_Well it took you long enough to figure out, dumbass. Now let's focus and figure ourselves out of this shit_.* Evan was about to open his mouth to speak and plead for his life when he heard a banging behind him

    In the crate.

    Evan diverted his attention from the commando and looked at the boxes little read out. It currently had the words UNSTABLE and CAUTION flashing alternately. There was a crashing BOOM. Then a scream.

    The licker was out. And it had just brutally killed somebody.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ooooo. . . more suspense. and the introduction of Scotty. tune in next time for more excitement. Now review. The power of Christ compels you to review.


End file.
